A New Life
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Harry has a younger brother who is the real BWL, but Harrys still special. Harry is sent to live with his real father, so he can fit in more. When he comes into his inheritence, who will be his mate? And hows his dad gonna react? On HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a story that I am going to write along with Fangs and Tears. I don't have much going on, mostly because its summer and I should really be getting along with my summer reading. But I can do that in august. *winks* If you haven't already, check out fangs and tears. This story will __not__ be angsty. And it will be slash. HPDM (my obsession). _

_Warnings : Slash (yaoi, boy/boy shounen ai) child neglect, over protectiveness, slytheriness._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own whatever my imagination thinks up about him. He and his little world belong to J.K Rowling._

_Summary: Harry Potter is not the BWL, his little brother is, but why is he treated differently than the rest of the Potter children? And why does he look differently than them? And why does his mother overlook him when she shows her love? And why does James always look disgusted when he's around? AU (Harry really isn't the BWL) this is only the summary for this chapter._

__________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter was only three and he knew that he was different than the rest of his family.

Not like his two year old brother Nathaniel, who defeated the bad man that one night, but just different. He looked different than his brother and two one year old sisters and acted different.

His parents regarded him coldly, for reasons he didn't know. His mother looked at him with pain in her eyes and his father looked at him with disgust. He was often alone in his room (which only held a bed and a bookcase, no toys or nice colors like his siblings rooms) reading or just enjoying his time alone. He felt uncomfortable around his family, mostly because they felt uncomfortable around him.

This morning he was making his own breakfast. A three year old neatly making cereal and eating it at the dining table alone. He was an extraordinary child. He could do many things a five year old still had to learn. His IQ was high, passing the genius stage. He could actually do fifth grade level muggle math. The advanced kind at that. He already had shown a lot of accidental magic at this early age which meant he was powerful.

But still the Potters still did not care.

Yesterday he had been walking in the hallway to his room when he passed his parents. He heard voices and would have kept going if he had not heard his name.

"- , but I think it would be best for Harry." he hears his father say.

" I know, but the thought of giving him away to……him doesn't sound like a good idea." Lily said with an edge to her voice.

"I think they'll manage just fine. He already has two kids and he's been faring fine. Plus, Harry doesn't fit in here and no matter how much I hate the man and his spawn, I cant stand seeing the poor boy looking in on our family being happy, while he's the outcast. He'll feel outlandish and we may create another dark lord.' James sounded breathless and tired.

Lily hesitated before speaking. " He is my child, but I think you're right James. He would be better off with-." She stopped speaking.

"Its okay Lils, Its all in Harry's best interest."

" I'll tell him tomorrow." a soft voice said.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he still anticipated the talking with his mother. His parents didn't speak to him much.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily got out of bed before her husband. Today was the day she most dreaded and wanted to get over with. She loved Harry, her first born child, but every time she looked at him, her heart filled with sorrow.

She walked into her second born sons room. Nathaniel was a bouncy little two year old with a mischievous air about him. He had her red hair and James' features.

She sighed. The boy would have a lot riding on his shoulders.

She crept into the twins room. The girls were spitting images of Lily and it made her proud whenever she saw them boss around they're brother. They would have strong personalities indeed.

She made her way downstairs. She needed a strong cup of coffee before her talk with Harry.

She was shocked when she saw her three year old son, sitting at the dining room table eating a bowl of cereal with no mess in sight.

She sighed. It was his child indeed.

He looked up at her and smiled, his mouth to full of cereal too talk.

She took in a deep breath." Okay Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I've been waiting until you were old enough to understand to tell you this."

"Harry, a while before you where born your father and I got into a huge disagreement and we separated for a while. Even though we had already been married for a while I started to date a man I knew I school. A little bit afterwards I became pregnant with you. I realized my mistake and went back to James and told him everything. He accepted it and I had you 9 months later. See, the man who is your father, his name is Severus Snape. He and James were rivals in school. And you're his spitting image, excepted for my green eyes and every time he sees you he's reminded of how his rival is your father not him. And every time I see you I'm reminded of my unfaithfulness to your father."

She paused and looked at her son. He looked as if he were pondering this new set of news.

" Do you understand?" He nodded.

She continued. " James and I had been hoping that you would be able to fit in with our family as normally as possible, but instead you are just a little bit too different for us to handle. You are a little genius." Her eyes teared up with pride. " Your problems are too advanced for us too handle and your so much like your father. So silent, so intelligent, so mysterious, so powerful. You are basically an outcast in our family. We want you to grow up happy and with people who understand you , so here's what I've been trying to say."

She took a deep breath. " We are going to send you to live with your father for a while, so you can see the other half of your family and get to know them. We want you to decide whether you want to live with him and your other siblings or with us. I know it will be hard to choose, but it for your best interest. We want you to be happy. We're going to visit for you birthdays and holidays and any time we just want to see you."

Harry looked up at his mother. She wanted him to go live with his other family?

Harry was super shy and not used to new people. He wanted to met his father and his other family, too. He made his decision.

Lily was looking at her son with teary eyes. He looked up with those adorable green ones and said, "Okay mommy."

She looked at her son lovingly. " Now, I want you to be brave and nice. And if you don't want to live with your father, just tell me when I visit and I'll take you back, okay."

Harry nodded. His heart leapt. He was going to a new life, with a new family, and new people. And he got to keep this family. He smiled.

Lily couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she saw her son smiling to himself. 'That went better than I thought it would'

________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape woke up to crying and swore in Italian. He made his way over to his daughters room. She was almost one years old. He absent-mindedly fed her warm milk and placed her back into her crib. He charmed the room to play the tune of her favorite lullaby until she fell asleep.

Severus Snape had bad luck with women. He'd date a woman, shed get pregnant, have the baby, then leave him with the baby. He loved his children yes, but it was hard trying to love your children and be a potions master at the same time. He got The Zabini family to watch his children during the Hogwarts school year and he'd come and visit whenever possible. Right now he had a five year old, Aaron and an eleven month old, Alicia. Her birthday would be here soon, she was born August 14th. He also had another son, but his mother had decided she was going to keep him as far away from Severus as possible. She was his old friend from Hogwarts, Lily Potter. He hadn't known they were married when they got together and he only found out after she became pregnant with his child.

Severus really wanted to see his child, but Lily never sent any letters back with his owl. He sat on his bed and sighed. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. He looked at his pocket watch. It was 5:00 am. It was also August 1st. Great, he just missed his sons birthday for the third time.

He began to tidy up his lab. It had been awhile since he was able to do this with him being busy with two little children. Aaron was a bit rambunctious for his age. And Alicia was bound to be Head Girl in Hogwarts. He suddenly wondered what his other son would be like.

________________________________________________________________________

The day Lily told her son the secret had actually been his third birthday. He was ready to go by the next day. It was early in the morning and Harry was a bit tired. His mother looked at the clock. It read 5:00am.

They wanted to drop him off early to avoid any of the other children wondering where he was going.

Lily apparated them to Snape manor. She briefly wondered how he was able to manage this huge place and Snape castle before she snapped back into focus. She had a mission to accomplish.

Harry walked up to the door next to his mother with his trunk shrunken and in his pocket.

He was afraid and excited. What if he was mean? What if no one liked him? What if everyone here loved him and he never wanted to leave?

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He looked at his mother and nodded she pressed the doorbell.

________________________________________________________________________

Snape heard the doorbell and made his way toward the door. He waved away the house-elves. He wanted to personally meet the person who dared to come to his house at such an hour.

When he opened the door, he saw the last person he expected to see.

Lily Potter.

"Er- Hello Severus, I just want you to meet your son."

He looked down. There down below his was a three year old boy who was his mirror image. Except for Lily's eyes and he had a smaller nose. When Severus was a boy he had an abnormally large nose, but as he got older he grew into it.

The boy was absolutely adorable. He looked up at him with sleepy, green eyes.

"But Lily, you wouldn't even let me see him after he was born."

" Well over the years I've noticed that he doesn't really fit on with our family and I didn't want him growing up feeling like an outcast his whole life. He's very much like you Severus. He's a proven genius and he's already shown his magical abilities. He's very shy and I really think he's got a thing for potions. Yesterday I asked him if he wanted to live with his father for a while he said sure. I told him that if he wanted to he could stay with you forever or come back to us."

Severus felt touched by the fact that his son who he had never seen, actually wanted to live with him.

He bent down to speak with the little boy. He was short and his facial and body features where feminine. "Hello there sleepyhead, what's your name?"

Harry blinked up at the man. He looked very much like him and was tall and serious looking. "Harry." he quietly said.

"Well Harry do you want to come in and sleep in your new room."

Harry decided this man was nice. "Okay." He let go of his mothers hand and took his fathers. He absently slipped his thumb into his mouth. Severus thought that was absolutely adorable. Aaron and Alicia never did that.

" I'll visit from time to time." Lily said. Automatically sensing the connection between them. One part of her wanted them to stay together, but another part wanted Harry to come back running to her.

" Alright." Severus shook her hand. Now was the time for them to replenish their friendship. For the sake of Harry.

That day was the first day of Harry's new life.

_**Next Chapter Coming maybe a couple of hour after this one, but I must post this now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. Now go get a cookie and read this fic._

_Summary: Harry's life at the manor, his decision, and preparation for Hogwarts._

________________________________________________________________________

**Three years later**

Harry had now spent three years with is new family. He created unbreakable bonds with his father, sister, and brother. Bonds that he never had with the Potters.

His father had let him explore possibilities he couldn't imagine. He could now create easily made potions and he had learned how to control his magic and use the wand less kind. He was also delicate in Severus' eyes. He was small and beautiful and was easily bruised.

He stayed away from sports in general, unlike Aaron who thought he was going to be the next best quidditch player in the world. He new 6 languages fluently. A lot for a six year old. His hair fell down his back and his bright green eyes could melt your heart.

His new family called him Alex, short for Alexander and he liked it. He liked it here very much. He got toys and books and he felt loved and appreciated.

One day Lily, James and Albus Dumbledore came over to visit.

(Note : Snape is neutral)

"Hello Harry." Lily said. She was proud of her son.

"Hi mum."

"Today is very important."

"Why?"

"Harry, do you want to stay here forever?"

Harry looked down and thought a bit. He really liked it here and loved his new family.

"Yes." He said with determination.

"Well, then we have to set up some things." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Harry looked up. "Like what?"

Dumbledore smiled at his curiosity. " Since you're staying with your father, we have to change you're last name. And I'm sure you don't want to go around as Harry Snape. That wouldn't sound right, at all."

Harry giggled. Dumbledore melted at his cuteness.

"I'd like him to be Alexander James Snape." Severus said.

Lily gasped.

"Why James?" James asked.

"Without you he wouldn't be here, plus I think now is the time to end this little feud we have had for so long." He drawled.

James just nodded with respect.

Lily looked close to tears.

"Now I'm going to work on the paper work, Congratulations Severus; _Alexander_."

And at that Albus Dumbledore left and apparated away.

________________________________________________________________________

**Three Years Later**

Severus Snape looked down at his nine year old son. He was waving at his brother who had just gotten on the Hogwarts train. Severus didn't have to arrive until hours later.

His little son looked as though his inheritance was coming in, but that couldn't be. No one had in the Snape family for generations. He'd just have to keep his eye on him.

He picked up Alicia and took a hold of Alex's hand. They made they're way to the apparation point. Off to the Zabini's (Note; They are also neutral).

_______________________________________________________________________

**Two Years Later**

Alex would have been bouncing along beside his father, if he wasn't being carried on his hip. His father had insisted he carry him, because he was so small that he could be lost on the busy platform.

Today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts with big brother. He was excited. When his father let him down he gave a big hug to his sister. She was crying. "Don't worry you'll be here to soon."

His father bent down and gave him a big bone-crushing hug.

"Now, you show those other kids how its done."

"Okay, daddy."

Severus let go and watched his two boys board the train. He wasn't worried about Aaron, he was fine all by himself thank you very much, but Alex was a very sensitive boy. He could be hurt easily. He decided he was going to watch his middle child very carefully.

**Next Chapter will be a bit longer. No more posting today. Must Rest Brain. The next chapter will be Alex's first year at Hogwarts. It will go through the year. It will be way different than canon. What is the inheritance? How will Alex be? Why is Alex so girly? Will Aaron be the next biggest quidditch star in the world? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS * evil laugh***

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ack been upstate for a while and been driven crazy by my grandmother and cousin. I hope that my writing sensors still work . Thanks to **__**xXFreedom-ReaderXx for suggestions. It made me think a little bit more about what two certain boys relationship will be like. Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues, my computer hates me a little. Also I put up a new poll on my profile for this story. What do you think Alex should be?**_

**Disclaimer : If anyone really thought I owned Harry Potter they would have to be taken to a mental hospital. O_o**

**Summary : Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts wont you teach us something please (I think that's how it goes) enough said. 1st**** year.**

**Warning to any Ron and Hermione lovers: Ron and Hermione are not so nice in this fic, just to warn you. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Alex and Aaron boarded the train. Aaron immediately went off to find his friends in their compartment. Alex made his way to the back of the train. He found and empty compartment and took his trunk, which was previously shrunken, out of his pocket and placed it on one of the overhead racks. Then he waved his hand over said trunk and it immediately went back to normal size.**

**He grabbed a book on Japanese culture and language and settled down. About ten minutes later Blaise came bumbling in with his trunk. Alex closed him book with a snap of a noise and shrunk Blaise's trunk, placed it on the rack and enlarged it. He sat down and gave Blaise a pointed look.**

"**How do you always think of these things?" Blaise said sitting down across from him.**

"**Because, unlike you I reach down into to that part of the brain that is often overlooked. Its called thinking Blai." Alex said with a small smile that was halfway hidden behind his book.**

**Blaise smiled to himself. He knew that only he and Alex's family would see this sarcastic side of Alex. Until, that is, Alex made more friends. Alex tended to keep up his masks up until he was personally comfortable around a person. He was deathly shy. Also first impressions lasted with him until you proved that wrong.**

**Blaise smiled fondly at his best friend. He often "left" the real world and retreated into the confines of his mind. Or a book. Who knows what goes on inside that mind of his.**

**Blaise was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door sliding open. There stood the one, the only Draco Malfoy (*dramatic actiony entrance music plays here*). Blaise internally sighed. He didn't dislike Draco. They were actually pretty good friends. He was only worried about how he would act around Alex. He was a bit loud, and a smidge spoiled. (by a smidge he means a lot!)**

**Blaise was very observant and he observed many things about both Alex and Draco. Those two colliding could only mean either two best friends or two enemies. The two of them together could only mean a super duo or a super rivalry.**

**Draco sat down and looked over at Alex who still had his head buried in his book, though Blaise had a feeling he wasn't reading.**

"**Blaise, who's your friend?" Draco asked.**

**Blaise stayed quiet, knowing that if he spoke up they would never really speak to each other. There was a few seconds of suspense until Alex finally looked up from his book.**

" **I'm Alexander Snape." He said quietly, not quite looking Draco in the eye.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Meanwhile……………**_

**Ronald Weasley quickly tried to find a compartment to himself. He wanted to escape his brothers and have a few moments of peace.**

**When he finally found one, sat down and relaxed a bushy-haired girl came in. **

"**Umm, is it okay if I sit here, most of the other compartments are full, already and its not even time to leave yet."**

**Ron nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."**

"**I'm Hermione Granger. I find this whole thing incredible. I'm a muggleborn and when we got the letter we were all shocked. I immediately went to get my supplies and books and I read Hogwarts: A History all in one night." She said excitedly.**

**Ron couldn't help, but smile. She reminded him of his father when he started on muggle eleckticity and all of that other nonsense. **

"**Well, let me fill you in on all of the things you wont find in a book." And then he went on in a long explanation about wizard chess, exploding snap, strange candies, and most importantly how all slytherins were evil death eater scum, who's only wants in life were to kill muggles and muggleborns and take over the world. **

**And Hermione just sat there soaking up all of his biased opinions like a bushy-haired sponge.**

**And she was supposed to be smart.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back in Alex's compartment………**_

**Draco looked at the boy. He was definitely a Snape. He looked as though he didn't know what to say, so he decided to take charge of this conversation.**

"**So what house do you think you'll be in? I know I'll be a slytherin, though if I was in ravenclaw that wouldn't be too bad. If I were sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff *shudders* I think I'd leave." Draco rambled on.**

**Alex thought this boy was very annoying, so he tuned him out and continued with his book. Draco looked gob smacked . Never has anyone ignored a Malfoy, even Draco.**

**Blaise thought that he was going to say something for a second, but then he just turned and stared out of the window, obviously brooding. He didn't know that he was basically just accepted by Alex. Alex had a strange way of seeing if a person was being fake or genuinely friendly. If he hadn't seen friendliness in Draco, he wouldn't have said anything at all. That was his form of rejection.**

**Blaise would have to talk with Draco for a minute later. It took a while for anyone to get used to Alex's strange ways.**

**Luckily the silence was broken by Pansy Parkinson bursting into the compartment. "Blai, Alex I've been looking for you. Oh, and Draco's here too. Wicked." She sat down next to Alex and he couldn't help, but smile at his friend. She was another one of his best friends.**

**Blaise internally cheered. He wouldn't have to deal with Draco alone.**

**Blaise, Draco, and Pansy got into a discussion about school and their parents and what kind of pranks they could play on the teachers all while Alex was buried in his book, completely oblivious to their conversation. He would join in if he wanted to.**

**About five minutes before the train was set to go, a boy and a girl quietly opened the door. The girl was dark-skinned. She had dark brown eyes that were upturned, black hair that barely went past her chin in the front and went past her shoulders in the back. Some of her hair was covering one of her eyes, and that part was colored green. She was absolutely average yet completely different. She had long legs that were covered in tight black jeans. She wore a white shirt splashed with different colors, most being green. She wore a green jacket that lightly hugged her arms and was zipped up halfway. She also wore a green and black belt that had a small buckle. What stood out the most though, was the air of exoticness she gave off. **

**She was slightly hidden behind a boy who was slightly taller than her. He was the opposite of the girl. He was Caucasian. He had hazel eyes, short black hair that was spiked up in the back and on the top, but laying down almost reaching his eyes in the front. He also wore black jeans, though they weren't tight like the girls. He had on a black shirt that had strange people in weird outfits that also said Slipknot. His eyes just screamed "don't annoy me." He looked badass, but also looked like he could be a fun guy once you got to know him.**

**The boy spoke. "Can we sit in here with you guys? All of the other compartments are full." The girl nodded.**

**Blaise nodded his head and Pansy and Draco silently agreed.**

**The girl sat on the other side of Alex, near the window. The boy sat next to Blaise, near the door. **

"**My name is Jeremiah Annesley and my friend is Zania D'Aubigne. She's very shy, but she'll talk to you once she gets comfortable with you. And you can call me Jeremy" He said, not looking as scary as before.**

**Blaise, Draco, and Pansy introduced themselves and all attention went to Alex, who just realized more people were in the compartment. "Oh, hello. I'm Alex Snape. Sorry, for not noticing you, sometimes I just zone out."**

**Zania ( author: pronounced Z**_**ah**_**nia not Z**_**ay**_**nia) smiled at him, talking for the first time. " Don't worry, I do that all the time. What is that you are reading?"**

"**It's a book on the Japanese language and culture. I already know Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, Greek, and Cantonese fluently, but I've been interested in Japanese for a while."**

**Zania gasped. " That's weird. I can also speak those languages, but I use Japanese the most. For a while my family had to travel around the world and we ended up staying in Japan for a while. I absolutely loved it there and I hope to move back in the future. I can help you if you like?" She looked nervous.**

**Alex perked up instantly. Then the two of them settled into a quiet conversation about Japanese culture and how the words are written and pronounced. Draco and Pansy continued their conversation and Blaise leaned over to Jeremy. **

"**That's so strange. I haven't seen him open up to someone so quickly."**

**Jeremy looked surprised also. "I know what you mean. Zania usually takes a while to warm up to people. She is a bit strange compared to other people. Even stranger than me."**

**Blaise nodded. " I guess because of their same interests they became friends faster. Plus that book helped."**

**Jeremy nodded. " Once you get Zay started on a book, its hard to get her out of book worm mode." **

**Blaise laughed. He noticed that Jeremy and Zania had American accents. **

"**So where are you guys from?" he asked quietly.**

**Jeremy explained. " We come from America, though we are mixture of many different cultures. I am American, Italian, Greek, and a little Irish. Zay over there is African American, Japanese, and French. Our fathers are aurors for the American Ministry. We first met when we were five. We were sitting in the Ministry on a bring your kids to work day. We became fast friends and luckily that was the day our fathers were made partners. We've traveled the world together. We share our thoughts and feelings. Especially on war. The American Ministry is not related at all to the war. Unluckily a few are on either side. Our families are neutral, never participating in any battles in this war. Our parents encourage us to choose our paths instead of following theirs. Even though were are purebloods were not against muggles. We even live amongst muggles. We find the war stupid and find faults and good points on both sides. We came to Hogwarts to make new friends and learn more about other kids. We usually just cling to each other. We don't know much about Hogwarts, but if we are separated, we wont turn on each other because of biased opinions." He explained intelligently.**

**Blaise smiled and engaged him in a conversation about war, Hogwarts, and how things worked in Britain.**

**They all sat contributing to each others conversations, and enjoying each others presences, even Draco's.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back in Ron's compartment……….**_

"**I can't believe those two American dunderheads came here and asked to sit with us. They just scream future Death Eaters. I mean did you see his hair?"**

**More people had joined Ron and Hermione. Including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom, who had Hermione help him find his toad. **

**They nodded at their silently chosen leader. He knew what he was talking about. His father was from the Ministry. **

" **Now, some of you would say 'slytherins cant all be bad'" He went on," but I want to show you how bad they are."**

"**Hermione, Dean. Come on. You to are muggleborns. You haven't met a slytherin. Don't worry. They cant hurt you with me around. I want you to see how dark they are." **

**And off they went. It was by chance that they stopped at the compartment our little Alex was in. **

**Oh Boy.**

**A/n: Cliffy! Okay so not much of one. Next chapter will be up in a little bit. The latest tomorrow night. *smiles* what will happen? Check out the poll on my profile. You'll know it's for this story because it says Alex. I'm putting in way more Snape though. And the slash will change. It will be hpdmoc though I don't know if I'll use Jeremy. I based Jeremy off of my friend and Zania off of myself. Based I say! I'm not Japanese or French and I'm taller than my friend. I'm African American though and I'm shy like Alex. And I'm close with my friend like that even though we only met two years ago. Not in kindergarten.**

**You get a cookie if you review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts wont you teach us something please (I think that's how it goes) enough said. 1st year.

Warning: Very Bad Ron and Hermione. future Slash

Disclaimer: Now really…..look up at the little address bar thing. It most obviously says *emphasis on fan* No I don't own Harry Potter , but I own Zania and Jeremy and any Oc's

Extra Summary: My take on the whole Harry not the bwl scenario. Not enough has slash. So I'm writing one for your slashy pleasure. *claps hands excitedly*

Thanks for all of the reviews. I seriously didn't expect to get so many in such a short time. * hands out cookies* And I'm sorry about the whole underlined thing. When you press underline it doesn't show that its being underlined on my computer so I didn't know it was still going until I checked it out O_o. It wont happen again. Sorry for the inconvenience. And also the time in this story is like now instead of in the 80's-90's.

Alex and Zania were deeply engaged in their conversation about the reason why many people have a hard time learning languages, when the door suddenly the door burst open.

Who they saw made Alex sigh, Draco and Blaise sneer, Pansy look annoyed, and Zania and Jeremy look confusedly around at all of the obviously negative expressions.

There stood at the door none other than the read-headed, freckle-faced, Slytherin hating Ron Weasley.

" Now here is a definite compartment full of them. Ah, I see the two misfits from earlier are here, too. Oh joy. Now how can you be sure, you ask? Well, lets see. They're here with a Malfoy. Enough proof as it is." He said with a smirk.

At that Draco stood up. "What are you doing here Weasel?" He said glaring at him with the force of two thousand elephants trampling over a dump truck factory. Whatever that was.

" I was just showing these two the animal exhibit of the future death eaters. I suggest you sit before the zoo rangers come and give you a sleepy shot." he said, still smirking. At that last comment the girl and boy behind him began to laugh as if on cue.

"I don't know what nonsense you're spitting out weasel, but I do know that in a second you're sorry little face will be up your ass." He pulled out his wand in a flash. Now, some would say hate is a strong word, dislike acceptable, but hate being the absolute worse. And Draco absolutely hated Weasley with a passion so deep he would hate him in death. His family he had nothing against, but he and the boy had an…..interesting history to say the least.

Blaise and Jeremy quickly tackled him and kept him restrained on the seat. There was no need for fighting ………yet.

" Ha! I guess they knew I would beat your sorry ass in a second."

Alex surprisingly spoke up. He had the patented Snape glare on his face and his voice held as much malice in it as his father's did when he was scaring a student out of his or her wits.

" I suggest you leave, before this gets………out of hand." Only Pansy, Blaise and even Zania heard the double meaning in that sentence. Alex was small and unassuming, but he was powerful and very protective over those he liked. Even Draco it seemed was worth his protection.

Ron just laughed. " Shut up you slutty, little sissy. You already weren't wanted by your own mum. Why would anyone care what you had to say?"

Alex looked down, hurt by his ruthless words. As strong as he was, he was still very sensitive as his father put it. Weasley had hit a sore spot. Alex always had memories of looking in on a happy family, while he was the outcast staring from afar, yet being so close. He didn't need this kid to remind him.

It went silent. Now even Jeremy was twitching to hurt the read-headed menace. He personally hurt someone. Jeremy absolutely, completely hated that. He looked about ready to attack along with Draco. And the look Pansy and Blaise were giving him promised a slow painful death.

Ron was smirking at Alex with his arms crossed. In his mind he had won. Hermione and Dean looked around with sneers plastered on their faces, trying to look threatening.

Right when things were about to crack, Zania spoke up quietly. Very quietly yet it seemed as though the whole train would be able to hear even over the sound of the train moving and the friendly laughter from the students. The glare she was sending the three trespassers was disturbing enough to make Lord Voldemort (aka voldie) pee his pants.

" Mr. Weasel it is, I see that you obviously are not considerate of other people's feelings and I really suggest that you leave before you have a six against three fight on your hands. Plus, I don't think Professor Snape would like to hear that his son was verbally slandered on the bus and that students were unfairly insulted and besmirched on the train without any reason to do so. Not that he is anywhere near here. But it could somehow slip my mind and I could blurt it out not minding my manners, like you yourself. Now if you don't mind we were having some intelligent conversations that you wouldn't understand, so would you just remove yourself from our presence before something…….unfortunate happens." She used a no nonsense kind of voice. The kind that told you that you better leave or you would suffer. Jeremy internally shuddered. He had only heard that voice once when a kid was speaking to his friend loudly in the middle of their old classroom about how much of a freak he was. She was very protective over friends. Apparently even more with Alex.

Ron panicked at the word Snape and he and the dunderheads left grumbling about bloody death eaters and stupid little sissies.

Everyone looked over at Zania who was calming herself down. Alex looked up, close to tears, but with a little smile on his face.

"You didn't have to do that you know." he said.

"I know, but what he said to you irked me beyond belief. Never should anything be directed to a wonderful guy like you. He's scum that doesn't belong on the bottom on your shoes. What gave him the right to barge in here and insult you and Draco?'

Everyone agreed. Jeremy grimly nodded. Draco looked ready to hug her.

Zania looked around sheepishly, back to normal. "I'm sorry that you guys had to see that side of me, but when someone bullies another person, especially a friend I really get mad. Usually I can keep my temper, but I let some of it slip today. I was this close the breaking his arm."

"You don't want to see her when she's furious. That's time to run away and hide under a rock." Jeremy said trying to lighten the mood.

And for some reason, everyone laughed at that small attempt at humor.

Then Draco spoke up. "What you did was incredible, and it was even well-timed. I was about to hurt him so badly he wouldn't be able to say his name. Alex, don't listen to him he's a low life weasel."

Everyone nodded. Jeremy and Blaise let go of Draco, finally trusting him not to run to Weasley and start a fight. Sometime in that next hour they resumed their friendly conversations.

"Hey, we have to change right. I think all of us trying to get into our robes at the same time would be a bad idea. I think Zania and I should go out for a second and you guys change two at a time." Pansy said, thinking it over.

They nodded and the girls left leaving the boys. " Okay Alex and I first." Jeremy said, he still wanted to keep an eye on the boy to see if he was really alright.

They changed quickly, so that the girls wouldn't have to wait too long. Then Draco and Blaise put on their robes, all of them stowing their jackets or other outer clothing in their trunks all except for Jeremy. He had no jacket and his and Zania's trunks were somewhere else on the train.

For a while they sat down and talked, waiting for the girls. When they came back they were apologetic.

"Sorry we had to find my trunk, so I could put my jacket and other random accessories in it. Then that bushy haired girl and these two twin chicks cornered us and threatened us, but a prefect came and told them that when they got sorted, 5 points would be taken off already from their house even though no one has earned points yet." She said gleefully.

Pansy smirked. "I just know they wont be in slytherin. That bushy haired girl will probably be gryffindor no doubt about it. The twins I'm not sure. The louder one, a gryffindor, but the on behind her probably a hufflepuff or ravenclaw."

For the rest of the ride to Hogsmeade they all chatted away and played exploding snap.

________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile back in the weasel's compartment……….._

" Ugh, were going to show those death eater kids where the real power is. How dare they threaten us. All they could do was hide behind Snape."

"Isn't that Alex kid Snape's son?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry he's such a wimp he probably would be to afraid to talk to him." Ron said, his voice laced with arrogance than the other boys mistook for assurance.

Hermione and the Patil twins came back. Hermione was fuming. " Those stupid slytherin brats! We saw them parading around like they owned the place and decided to give them a piece of our minds. Unfortunately a prefect, slytherin of course, caught us with our wands out and told us five points would be taken off of our houses when we were sorted. And of course those two got off scot-free. I swear one day were going to teach those scumbags some serious lessons."

Ron spoke up. " Of course we are, Hermione." And at that they all ranted on about those stupid slytherins who weren't worthy of their attention, yet they always were talking about them it seems. Curious.

________________________________________________________________________

_Back to the compartment that held people not conspiring to ruin lives………..._

Alex's big brother came bursting in. " Hey, Alex come meet some of my friends."

Alex excused himself for a minute and went with his brother.

Blaise found this as a perfect opportunity to have a little talk with Draco. It was a bit quiet so everyone would know now.

" Draco, I want you to be nice when you talk to Alex. He's really shy and sensitive and he tends to be lost in his own little world. When you first came in and he spoke to you, that meant he will try to be your friend. But, if you say the wrong thing, something mean or rude he'll back away. Or just ignore you. He's strange and you'll get used to it, but if you want to be his friend tone down the spoiled brat act a little, okay. I can already see he's a bit annoyed already, but annoyed and accepting is better than annoyed and not." Blaise said hoping he'd understand.

Draco nodded. He would later admit that he had been a bit ticked off when Alex ignored him, but he somehow respected him for not worshiping his feet.

Suddenly a weird sort of buzzing noise came from Zania and Jeremy. They brought out these weird objects, that seemed to be making the noise. Zania's 'thing' was flat and she touched the screen, put it up to her ear, and started talking to it. Jeremy's flipped open and he began to press on a little keyboard really fast. When they were finished, the rest of them were staring.

Then Zania began to laugh. "Oops, I forgot you guys don't know much about the muggle world."

Then she began to explain the concept of cell phones, how they worked, why they were needed, and why they make strange noises.

" But, why have that when you can just send a letter?" Draco asked, a bit confused.

Jeremy answered. "Because, muggles don't have owls, so they have their own way of sending mail. It takes a bit of a long time and if you want a steady conversation you just pull these out, dial the number and wait for the other person to pick up and you just talk. Or you press the letters to make a message that is sent off quickly to the other person, who replies. Its way quicker than owling."

Alex walked in. "Oh, I see you have cell phones. I thought Hogwarts made any electronic devices not work."

Zania replied. " My mom told me that this year Dumbledore is going to allow cell phones and mp3 players to allow muggleborns to feel more welcome and let the purebloods and halfbloods learn about muggle technology. As long as they don't interrupt class time. Any other form of technology wont work."

Alex laughed at Draco's face while he was looking at Jeremy's phone.

Alex pulled out his phone from his trunk. "Well, I might as well turn it on."

Blaise looked shocked. "You had one of these and you didn't tell me?!"

"My father bought Aaron and I these during the summer. When I asked why we needed them, he said it was a surprise. I thought it wouldn't work in school, so I was going to leave it, but he told me to take it. I just turned it off, because I thought it would save me the trouble later. And I didn't tell you guys, because I forgot."

" Can I see your phone?" Zania asked. Alex handed her his phone. She started pressing buttons. Then she handed it back after about two minutes.

" What did you do?" Draco asked, still amazed.

"I programmed our numbers into his phone, then texted both of our phones so we could save his number into ours."

Pansy was fascinated. " I need to get one of those."

Jeremy smiled." It's worth it, who were you talking to Zania?"

"Oh, my mom wanted to know if we were almost there, and I guess we are, because the train is slowing down."

And right she was.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: WooHoo! 30 reviews. I love the reviews. I hated when my last chapter had all of those lines, but I didn't know. *whimpers* For some strange reason in the middle of the chapter I started thinking about cell phones and there was the whole cell phone conversation. And for a while I've had the image of Draco and Harry/ Alex texting each other nonsense. Review please! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Guess who's back? Hey, ten points to slytherin if anyone reviews. *raises eyebrows* I expect reviews. Okay, I'll update without any, but I will be very sad and my writing mood may be a bit blunted I must say.*smiles* Here we go._

_Disclaimer: *drawls like Lucius Malfoy* If I really owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be in my room, sitting in my pajamas, writing a fanfic, after eating a jelly doughnut?( *giggles* literally) Don't think so. I own Zay and Jeremy and any characters I choose to create._

_Warnings: Ron, Hermione bashing ( I like the characters, but its way more fun to make them the bad guys =D) future slash, fathers protecting their young. _

_Oh yeah I've decided to make this SSRL. And I've closed the poll. But I'm putting up another, but I'll tell you later._

_Summary: Our little crew of eleven year olds first year at Hogwarts. *sniffles* They grow up so fast! *sobs*_

_Thoughts and the Sorting Hat ~ Italics _

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone looked out the window. They were finally at Hogsmeade station. They all made their way out of the train and over to the large man yelling for the first years to come over. They all stayed together, not wanting to separate just yet.

The man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, led them to boats that could hold four. The boys all got into a boat and Zania and Pansy sat in the one behind them with two girls named Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood. (a/n I know she's a year younger than the bwl, but I like her character and its my story and I can bump up ages if I wanna. )

When they finally got up to the magnificent castle, everyone looked around in awe at the amazing castle. All except Alex, who had seen the castle many times before over previous summers with his father.

Zania looked at the lush, green grounds and the strikingly beautiful castle. She could sense that Hogwarts was not just a building, but a spirit in itself, living, breathing and guiding the little witches and wizards in training along.

When the got up to the huge double doors, they were met with a stern looking woman with her hair in a bun, and a look that said " don't play around".

She led them into the large entryway that led to the grand hall and the stair cases. She led them right before the doors and left them to wait for the sorting. Draco turned to Alex.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" he asked.

"I tried to get my father to at least hint to what is going to happen, but he avoided answering and I saw the little smiles he gave." Alex said.

Zania spoke to their little group. " I've read that it is tradition that the sorting ceremony be a secret to all first years. It probably wont be challenging, considering muggleborns and the fact that we are only just starting out."

Blaise pointed over to Weasley, who was going on about having to battle a troll or something. Alex, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy struggled to stifle their laughter and Zania and Jeremy just smiled a bit.

Unfortunately, said red-headed menace heard them and walked over, his little crew of morons behind him. " What's so funny?" He asked.

Pansy spoke in between her giggles. "Oh, its nothing you would ever understand"

Freckle face ( as Zania came to call him), turned to Zania and Jeremy. " I think you two shouldn't hang out with these little death eater trainees. I'm willing to let you guys apologize and hang out with us."

Jeremy just sneered at him. Zania snorted. " Do you really think we would hang out with you, Freckle Face. Not only are you a little bit too rude for your age, you act like you're a boss or something. Well let me tell you something in my southern-American style slang. You ain't. Yes, it's a word. I checked." and at that she turned away from him.

He stormed away his face almost matching his hair. Everyone burst out laughing. Zania giggled to herself. " What, it's in the dictionary. Besides, its true."

Alex couldn't stop giggling. And anyone around him would begin to laugh also, because his laughter was infective. They all stopped giggling when the stern witch, Professor McGonagall came back and told them to file in through the doors. When the walked in all of the students, minus Alex, looked around in amazement at everything especially the ceiling. He heard the brown haired girl whisper to Freckly.

"I read in Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling is charmed to look like the sky outside." She said excitedly.

"What and you think I didn't know that!" He said, even though he himself was wondering what happened to the ceiling.

They all stood in the middle of the great hall in front of a stool that held an old, tattered hat. They were all shocked, when the hat began to sing. It sung about the school and houses and learning. At the end of the song, the students clapped and the sorting started.

McGonagall called out names randomly. After about three students Luna Lovegood was called up. The hat was on her head for close to a minute before it yelled out RAVENCLAW!

The ravenclaw table cheered and the little blonde girl skipped her way over to her new table.

The next name McGonagall called out was " Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked up to the hat. He was slightly nervous. Not about which house he would be in, but what if that hat messed up his hair.

Luckily the hat barely even touched his head before it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco quickly went over to the applauding table and sat down facing the hat. He absently patted his hair down. Alex snorted. _I don't want to be the one who comes between him and his hair._

A girl named Hannah Abbot was called up and sorted into hufflepuff before another one of the little groups members were called up. "Annesley, Jeremiah." Jeremy walked up to the hat.

He was nervous. What if he and Zania were really separated. Yes, they'd still be best friends, but for the first time in years they would be divided. She was like a sister to him and kept him in line when he was close to the edge of breaking. And yes, and eleven year old could be that close to breaking.

He sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat upon his head. It fell over his eyes and he no longer saw the rest of the hall.

_Hmmm… yes, a very interesting mind to say the least. Intelligent. Inventive. A free thinker. Well, my boy you seem to be either a slytherin or a ravenclaw, but I think you will reach your full potential in _SLYTHERIN!!! The last word was yelled and the slytherin table applauded as he went over and sat next to Draco.

Pansy was sorted into Ravenclaw with Luna and Blaise soon took his place across from Draco. A girl named Daphne Greengrass also joined the Slytherin table and to Jeremy's relief Zania was sorted into Slytherin too and sat down next to Blaise.

"Snape, Alex" Murmurs quickly spread through the hall. Snape had another kid. Severus Snape never really told anyone about his second son. To protect his little boy. It would have spread who his parents were and not only would he be a target for the press, he would be a target for deatheaters. And his son was not fond of being in the public eye. Just like his father.

Alex walked up to the hat. He wasn't at all nervous. It didn't really matter which house he was sorted into, because no matter where he was nothing would really change about him. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. _Hmmm, yes a different mind to say the least. Powerful, Intelligent, mature, yet I sense a feeling of innocence. Cunning and witty when you want to be. Always ready to make a plan. Well, I would say Ravenclaw, but then I wouldn't be able to say_ SLTHERIN!!!!!!

Alex silently took the hat off of his head. Immediately the slytherin table burst out in cheers. They were happy to have, yet another Snape. Alex walked over to the table and sat down between Draco and a huge boy with a clueless look on his face.

"Alex, these two are Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle." Draco said pointing at the boy next to him and a boy sitting next to Jeremy.

Alex nodded at the two boys and absently listened to the headmaster's short speech before the food appeared on the table. He spooned some vegetables and mashed potatoes onto his plate along with a roll. Alex thought it unwise to eat too much so close to bed-time. Not only would it cause un-necessary queasiness in bed, it would also bring forth nightmares and very strange dreams. Indulging yourself in larger amounts of food was great for earlier times in the day when all of the energy was needed. Apparently Zania and Jeremy had the same idea and Blaise looked a bit full from the snack on the train anyway.

He looked to his right. Vince was apparently attempting to shovel the mountain of food that was on his place into his mouth in one go. Disgustedly, he looked over at Draco, who was looking into a spoon and trying to fix his hair, which was as normal as it could be.

Draco looked at Alex staring at him. "Do you think my hair is messed up."

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. Zania seeing his annoyance, decided that it was time to test Alex's Japanese speaking ability.

"Draco seems to be 彼の髪と恋には少し."(1)

And at that Alex laughed outright, sending both he and Zania into a fit of giggles.

Draco took another hasty look in the spoon-mirror and shrugged, okay with his appearance for now.

Overall, the first year slytherins, save Vince and Greg were having nice light meals and occasionally contributing in the older students conversations.

Alex surprised all of the upperclassmen, even the seventh years. He had intelligent point of views and wasn't easily matched in a debate. By the end of the night I can tell you he was respected by all of slytherin and silently named the leader of the little group of friends.

At some point during dinner, Alex looked up a his father. He was staring at the new DADA professor (not in that way). It was James Potter, a man Alex considered an uncle. Over the years, the two men got over their little rivalry and were civil towards each other. The other teachers couldn't say they were the same way with him. Still he was a bit miffed that he had to work with him.

Then, his father turned and looked right at him. He gave him a small smile. If any of the other students were looking they'd faint. Snape? Smiling?! Was that even possible?

His father turned away and James looked over at him. James smiled at the young boy and said young boy returned it. Even though the history between the two wasn't so great, Alex had come to love his mother, two twin sisters, and uncle. His brother on the other hand, not so much.

He sneered on the inside at the thought of his brother. He was arrogant, unfriendly, and dumb. He was everything his parents wanted to keep him from becoming. And the worst thing about it was that they were completely oblivious to it all. The fame had literally gone to his head. He thought he could take on anything and win. He had a huge ego and was super annoying. Even Draco would snap if forced to be I a room with him for more than twenty minutes.

He was brought out of his thoughts of his brother when Draco leaned over and whispered something positively evil towards the weasel. Something that drew a positively evil smile from Alex. Which caused everyone within viewing distance to laugh hysterically.

________________________________________________________________________

_Over with the Gryffies……._

Ron was thoroughly stuffing his mouth with food. Not even stopping to breathe. His brothers and many of the older students were staring at him. "What?" he asked through a mouthful of who-knows-what.

Everyone just shook their head. It was okay to indulge yourselves once in a while, but he was eating like a pack of ravenous wolves that hadn't eaten in weeks. He would either be sick of food in general or turn out really overweight when he grew up. His only excuse was that he was a growing boy, which I can say was true because he seemed to have a growth spurt every night and he probably needed all that food for the energy he needed to be so stupid.

I mean you need energy to be dumb. No offence to dumb people, I know he's a bad example. (taken from the mind of Zania not Jaelyn okay! I know you are not dumb, my awesome readers :D)

________________________________________________________________________

By the end of dinner, the first years were ready for bed. Ron was stuffed and Alex was content.

Dumbles went through his usual start of year speech and then he dismissed the students.

Professor Snape slipped of to his quarters, his robes billowing out behind him like a bat. James could just imagine the batman theme song playing behind him.

Alex and the rest of the slytherin first years followed Marcus Flint , a prefect. He lead them into the common room where various upperclassmen were seated in the best chair obviously leaving the first years no choice, but to find somewhere to sit in the future.

"The boys dorms will be to the right and the girls to left. Your room will be of four, this year you can choose who you want to room with, mostly because of previous issues between roommates. Pick wisely. After you choose who you want to room with your dorms will hold all of your names. Professor Snape will be here shortly." At that he left them to find their roommates.

Daphne Greengrass stood next to Zania. A girl named Millicent and another girl who was named Ariana Pucey. They all stood together and mutually agreed that since they were the only four girls in slytherin, they would have to room together. Draco, Blaise, and Jeremy went to stand with Alex. Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey.

A couple of minutes later, Alex's dad came in. He had his mask of indifference planted upon his face.

"Welcome to slytherin, your family and home for the next seven years. You will always behave (whatever you do don't get caught), here in slytherin you don't have to like who you are with, but outside of these dungeons we are united. You will listen to the older students and do as they tell you unless what they want you to do will hurt you or someone else. If that is the case then come to me. That is all, now go on to your dorms." On that note he left.

Alex stayed and his brother came down also. They walked into their fathers rooms as planned.

He was sitting on the couch smirking at his little sons walk in. Well one little one and a bigger one. "Well, hello." he said smiling widely.

Alex ran over to his father screaming. "DADDY!!!!" He flumped onto his fathers lap and giggled at the face his father and brother were making.

"You _dare_ call our condescending, grumpy old potions master daddy and flop onto his lap. Are you _mad_?" Aaron said, all while smiling at his adorable little brother.

"Why yes I am." He said smugly.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Then Severus turned to Alex.

"So how was your first official meal in Hogwarts?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"It was alright. I made a bunch of friends. My new friend Zania is helping me with Japanese. She's American, but her parents are aurors and she and her friend, Jeremy who's like her twin brother, traveled around the world because of the job. They met as kids and their dads are partners so they stayed together. They stayed in Japan for a long while and Zania not only picked up the language, but the culture and she says one day she's moving back. She saw my book and we got into this really cool discussion on the train. And she has a cell phone, too. Why didn't you tell me Dumbles was going to allow them. Anyways we teased Draco in Japanese during dinner. It was so cool, because I somewhat understood it." He said excitedly.

Severus smiled at his little boy's excited chatter. He was happy that he made a new friend so quickly. It was so hard for him to make new friends.

"Did you have any problems?" Severus asked frowning.

Alex looked down. He couldn't hide anything from his daddy. "Well, that Weasley kid. The new one. He came and started insulting us on the train and calling us Deatheaters scum and he called me a slut. Daddy how does he know what that is? What is that? Then he said that no one loves me and that my mommy didn't want me. Is that true?"

Severus' eyes burned with rage. How could a little boy say such things to his precious middle child. No one messed with one of Snape's children. His littlest boy was looking up at him with bright emerald eyes. He was so innocent, yet filled with so much intelligence and maturity. " No its not true. Your mommy loves you very much. She loved you so much she was willing to let you stay with me and choose who you want to live with. All of us, Lily, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, your sisters and brothers, and myself love you very much. And so do your new little friends. You are a very loveable boy. And you are not scum or a slut, which I will not explain to you what that is, though I am going to have a talk with this Mr. Weasley to see how exactly he know what that is. Now, you go off and sleep. You have your first full day tomorrow." He said a little miffed that his son was subject to such a word.

Alex went off with his brother. Halfway through the common room Aaron stopped and turned Alex towards him. "You tell me and dad if this boy messes with you again. Don't worry I'll straighten him out." Aaron said.

"I'm not worried about him. Did you see him at dinner? I thought that he would explode with all of that food he consumed. He's going to have a bad night." Alex said with bright eyes. Aaron laughed at his little brothers happiness. Oh, yes. This year would be interesting.

He led him to his dorm and went of to his own.

Alex settled down and had a great nights rest. I'm pleased to say that Ronald Weasley woke up grumbling and tired. Fortunately, his roommates weren't subject to his thunderous snoring.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_ WooHoo! Finally. I got it done. I would have updated earlier, but I always have distractions.

1) My mom took the computer monitor out of my room for like one day.

2) I've been distracted by reading fics.

3) School shopping. On a bright note I've got three new pairs of shoes ^_^

Expect later updates, because school's coming up and I've still have to do that summer reading junk and I'm going to Williamsburg to a timeshare place for like I think a week and I'm still not done shopping.

But, don't give up on me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since some people enjoy this story, this is dedicated to all my reviewers. You know who you are. Thank you for waiting so patiently, or not. :D Slanting smiley face!**_

**I am getting tired of going though first year, I want to get to the slash you want. Maybe a couple more first year chapters then on to the slash pairings and stuff. Also this chapter is for the development of the story. Mainly its why Ron knows Alex and Draco knows Ron and what's going with Voldie and Nate. I'm a lazy bum. (random much) And maybe a little Snape/ Remus action, I don't know maybe.**

**For Disclaimers you should already know that I do not claim Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: I'm not sure what to warn you about, by now.**

**Oh yeah I'm looking for this one fic where all the characters were singing in a contest started by Dumbles. At one point Ginny sings with her brothers 'We are Family' and Draco, Harry, and some two other random guys sing a quidditch song, and Neville sings a song about girls that is not very…….lets just say Hermione was not amused. If you stumble across such a fic, please tell me the name of it. Thanks.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back at a time when our characters were about seven……….**_

**Seven year old Alex sat on his bed reading. His face was scrunched up in concentration and his tongue poked out a little. Severus walked in on his child and suppressed a laugh. He was so adorable. He was a little worried. Alex (unlike his other two children) showed no interest in meeting other children. He already had Blaise and Pansy, but Severus wanted him to meet other children by himself. **

**That was why today, they were all going to a big party with all of the children around their age. It was more of a social. The adults would be in one room and the children in the other. It was being held at Malfoy Manor. Lucius was a Deatheater, but if you knew him well enough you would know his loyalties were to his family. The only reason he was mixed up in that mess was because his father made him believe that pureblood crap and forced him into joining Voldie. Lucius figured out that both Voldie and Dumbles were just fighting each other and dragging everyone into it. He personally resigned from the deatheater ranks after Draco was born. Contrary to popular belief, Voldie was reasonable.**

**Basically almost all of the wizarding families with children would be attending. It was to start soon and Severus wanted to talk to his old friend, and he also hoped he would see a certain someone. (wink, wink ;p) **

"**Alex, Its time to go." He said quietly. Alex looked up at him with big green eyes. **

"**But, I want to finish this potions book." He protested.**

**Severus sighed. Of course he would rather read a potions book than go play with other kids. "I'll shrink it and you can take it with you, but I don't want you reading the whole time. You need to start playing with other kids." Severus negotiated.**

**Alex sighed and stood up off of his bed. He handed his book to his daddy. Severus looked at the cover. **_**" Advanced potions for apprentices who need a challenge"**_**. Of course he would be reading a book that the average 20 year old wouldn't be able to comprehend.**

"**Do you understand this book , Alex?" Severus asked whilst shrinking said book.**

"**Sometimes I have to look up the really big words, but I think I understand." Alex said.**

**Aaron ran into the room with Alicia right behind him. "Time to go, daddy." Alicia said.**

**Severus picked up Alicia and the portkey. Aaron and Alex grabbed on the old locket and they soon felt the telltale pulling behind the navel before transporting to the manor.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**At the manor……….**_

**When they all arrived the kids were immediately ushered of the room where all of the other kids were. Severus was led by a house-elf to the parlor where all of the other adults were.**

"**Severus, my old friend. Got your children here I see?" Lucius called from across the room, all cheery and peppy. (Lucius doesn't seem like the cold type to me)**

"**Why yes, why else would I be here of course?" Severus said. Lucius just laughed and went back to a conversation.**

**Severus walked over to the brown-haired man of his affections. The charming fellow had been haunting his dreams for years and he would not pass up a chance to be with his beloved. **

**Said beloved was and still is for the time being a werewolf. He tended to separate himself from society, because of constant scorn and lack of respect.**

"**Remus, long time since we last met." Severus said all silky and smooth. (Gosh, I couldn't help it, I meant to get to Alex but the plot bunnies were attacking.)**

**Remus smiled at the long-haired man. " Well, hello Severus. I think we may need to catch up a bit." And they preceded to exit out to the gardens, ignoring the giggles from Lily who had been trying to play match-maker for years.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Alex and the other children……….**_

**Draco Malfoy was wandering around the other kids with no interest. They were all boring and seemed to only care about toys and quidditch. Not that quidditch wasn't interesting, but he didn't want to spend all of his time talking about it. **

**Then, he saw a small boy sitting in the corner of the room. He was sitting slightly behind Blaise and Pansy who were playing wizard chess. He looked a little bit uncomfortable and pulled out a little book that immediately went back to original size, completely covering the boys lap.**

**He was a small boy, but there was no doubt that he was around his age. He had long black hair that just went past his shoulders and bright green eyes. **

**Draco felt the urge to go and talk to the boy. His eyes trained only on that boy, he made his way over to where he was sitting. Unfortunately he was blocked by a slightly larger red-headed boy who was obviously a Weasley. He and said obstacle collided and the obstacle turned an impossible shade of red, almost matching his hair. **

"**Watch where you're going." the obstacle said.**

**Draco would have set him straight, but he wanted to get over to the boy. He just shook his head, brushed off his robes and moved forward. He was abruptly blocked by an arm.**

"**Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" the red-headed obstacle said.**

**Draco sighed. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Then he made to leave.**

**The boy just snorted. "What you think my name is funny? Let me see. Red hair, freckles, hand-me -down clothing. You must be a Weasley."**

**The boy flushed, then all of a sudden shoved Draco. No one shoves Draco Malfoy. He weighed his options. He could fight the boy, but he was bigger than him. He could only do one thing.**

"**Daddy! Daddy! The Weasley boy hit me!"(2) He yelled whilst storming into the room full of adults, in the process forgetting about the boy with the book.**

**Ron just rolled his eyes and walked over to some boy reading a book. "Why are you reading a book?"**

**Green eyes pierced into his own. "Because I want to." was the blunt answer. **

**Ron was still persistent. "Whatcha reading?" He asked.**

**Alex looked up annoyed. Obviously he didn't want to talk right now. "A potions book." He answered before returning back to the book.**

**Ron, **_**still**_**, didn't get it. He wanted to be friends, but he was already working Alex's nerves. " What's your name? I'm Ron Weasley." He said proudly.**

"**My name is Alex Snape." Alex said, snapping his book closed with a sigh. **

**Ron faltered. "Everyone I know says that Mr. Snape is mean. Are you mean, too? Some of my big brothers say he's a greasy git, whatever that is."**

**Alex just got up and left the room. He wanted to find his daddy. This boy made him feel uncomfortable.**

**Ron frowned. He got two boys to leave today. That wasn't very nice of them.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back to the conversation outside……….**_

**Severus and Remus were walking through the gardens. Chatting away, like old times. Even through school, they had been friends. Lily and Remus were the only ones in Gryffindor who had been his friends. **

**Severus stopped and looked at Remus. " I don't want to sound rude, but why exactly are you here?"**

"**I came because I haven' seen the kids in a long while." Remus answered. By the kids he meant both sides. Snape's kids and Lily's kids.**

"**Oh, well how have things been going with the werewolves?" Severus asked.**

"**Not well actually. I think they are going to join Voldemort's side. And that brings you to what I wanted to tell you. Dumbledore decided that it was too dangerous to continue living away with the pack. Fenrir is getting more and more insistent on claiming me as his mate. So, he gave me the position as Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts." Remus said the last words practically bouncing.**

"**Well, I think that is a very good option for you. We should really talk more." Severus said, pulling closer to the werewolf. The attraction between the two of them was evident.**

**Their lips were agonizingly close and with one small movement they would be kissing.**

**Remus breathed in the scent that was Severus. He smelled of grass, strawberries and the steam of a boiling cauldron. That wasn't a bad mixture if you asked Remus. **

**Just then, Alex came through the gardens calling out for his daddy, but then he saw his favorite werewolf and flung himself upon him yelling, "Moony!!!!"**

**Remus hugged the boy and laughed at the amount of exclamation points. Alex hugged Moony and then motioned for his father to pick him up. He still never got rid of that habit and Severus wasn't helping.**

**Severus picked up his child and stared into those bright green orbs. "Now, Alex what did I say about making friends?"**

"**But, I already have friends and I want to go home, daddy. The other kids are boring and irritating." He said with his puppy dog eyes.**

**Severus sighed. Alex rarely ever begged and the only time he had ever pulled out the puppy dog eyes was when he was truly upset or bothered. "But your brother and sister are doing fine. I cant just leave because of you." **

**Alex pouted. " Can I read my book somewhere in private, please?" he was using those blasted puppy dog eyes.**

"**You can come with us to where the adults are, okay." Severus said, yet again negotiating with his seven year old son. **

"**Okay, you coming daddy?" Alex asked, after being let down.**

"**Yes, I'm coming." And after that Alex ran off to go read a potions book, instead of playing with a whole bunch of other children.**

**Remus chuckled. "Ah, more interested in reading a book than playing with other children. Reminds me of a few people I know."**

"**You know we should talk more." Severus said with as much charm as he could muster. "Maybe we could meet up a few times, or you could come over sometimes."**

"**Yeah, I think I could do that. Well, I have to be off to a meeting with Dumbledore, so bye." Remus said before waving and walking away from the manor to the closest apparation point.**

**Severus let his hand lower after he finally saw him disappear. **_**So close.**_

**Then, he went back into the room full of parents and one little boy reading a book.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Draco was furious. He never wanted to meet that obstacle boy again. Unfortunately, he did many times after that incident. The thing that bothered him the most was that he vaguely remembered a dark-haired boy reading a book. But, over the years he eventually forgot the boy.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Now, back to our time……….**_

**Lord Voldemort's soul was flying around aimlessly, before it found what it wanted. He found the old body he was forced to leave. The wizards apparently froze said body and kept it locked deep in Gringotts. After years of searching, he finally found it. There in that mysterious box was the body of Tom M. Riddle. **

**His soul seeped into the box. There was his body. As good as ever. He joined his body and his soul in an age-old ritual. He really should have listened to his deatheaters.**

**The ritual needed more than one wizard to perform. Voldemort thought he was powerful enough to do it himself.**

**After settling into his body he opened the box and burst through the vault he was in setting off the dragon, all while summoning his deatheaters.**

**He destroyed the dragon quickly and quietly before exiting Gringotts. He knew that today was a day Potter would be in Diagon Alley. There he was standing with his mudblood mother. As soon as he stood before them, the boy collapsed with pain. His mother bent over and tried to help. During this distraction he called his deatheaters over.**

**Lily looked up him with teary eyes. He sneered. She was in the way of getting this over with. Voldemort raised his wand to kill the spare before he felt a massive pain. He couldn't breathe and he felt as though something was cutting him into pieces. He felt as though he would die.**

**The boy, Nate Potter, got over his bout of pain. He saw the man drop into a graceless heap. He felt sorry for the man and wanted to help. He stared straight into his eyes. **

**A white light completely engulfed Tom. He felt better and not so close to death. Not only was he not dying, but something from Nate transferred over to him. A state of innocence and good. He no longer felt the need for world domination.**

**He smiled at the boy while getting up. "Thank you for helping me." he said as the boy and his thoroughly freaked out mother walked away. He turned to his followers. " Lord Voldemort is no more."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back at Hogwarts…………**_

**All of the children were at breakfast that morning. They were all sitting down and chatting with friends about classes and quidditch try outs. **

**Dumbledore was looking around at all of his students with the trademark twinkle in his eye, when all of a sudden a huge flat screen appeared in front of the great hall doors with a big popping sound.**

**All was silent and all eyes were on the screen. The Minister of Magic himself appeared on the screen. **

**The minister talked on the screen for a while about new policies and renovation for the ministry and about furthering the knowledge about muggles before he finally said :**

"**And now a Special Report from Lord Voldemort."**

**Many cringed at the name, but all was silent again when a young man appeared on the screen.**

**Then the man began to speak. " As you all know, I have been terrorizing the world for many years. Well a few hours ago I realized my mistakes. Not, only was I going through a slight bit of insanity, I also was doing drugs that make you insane."**

"**Muggles are not bad, drugs are. If you do drugs you will become a bad person who wants to take over the world. I found my body in Gringotts today and got my body back so that I could destroy Nate Potter. When I found him I almost died because I did the ritual that would give me my body back alone. He saved me from death and I thank him for that."**

"**Now, I will try to give back to the world that I have ruthlessly destroyed. I am opening an orphanage, homeless shelter, and disaster relief center for muggles. Also if you would like to donate to my new charity for children who are in need or need rehabilitation, come on over to the ministry. I am sorry for the lives lost and I will now spend the rest of my life saving them. Remember kids, drugs make you crazy." And after that he left. The Minister came back on and ended the whole transmission.**

**All over the world witches, wizards and children were gaping at the spots where the screens were. In wizarding New York millions of magical people were staring at the large screen that was hidden from muggles and held scores for quidditch and other magical things.**

**The first to break the silence was Dumbledore. "Well, this calls for a celebration. Lemon Drops for everyone!!!!!!!!!"**

**And everyone in the Great Hall suddenly had a huge sack of Lemon drops in front of them. Suddenly the whole great hall erupted in cheers and the great hall was decorated like a party. Muggle trance music began to play and Filch came in through the doors dancing with his cat.**

**Draco was in heaven. He had **_**CANDY **_his favorite thing in the world. He was known for his sugar rushes. Alex popped a lemon drop in his mouth and looked over at him. He was absolutely beaming. It was hilarious, because his hair was sticking straight up.

Zania and Jeremy began to laugh uncontrollably and Blaise just shook his head. Over at Ravenclaw Pansy and Luna were moving to the infectious beat in their seats.

Over at the Gryffindor Ron was missing the party because he fell asleep in his eggs.

Severus just looked at the party and gave a rare smile. He turned over to Remus who was giving him a sultry look.

They partied all day at Hogwarts and around the world, and classes had to be started a day later than expected, but no one cared.

Tom Riddle sat in his studio apartment beaming at his two little adopted children and watched the parties from his television. Even the muggles were partying.

Unfortunately, the day had to end, but everyone went to bed with lighter hearts and a smile on their faces.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: WooHoo!!! Voldie is no more. Don't worry though. There will be trouble. _

1: Draco seems to be in love with his hair a little.

2: I got that quote from a video on you tube by DangerSocksTheater in a video called Host Club + Harry Potter, TOM FOOLERY STYLE!! It's awesome you need to watch it.

Also, I am dedicating this to VonnRosenberg2nd who had awesome videos on the first account, but you tube deleted it, hence the 2nd. I was asked if they could make a video about A New Life and I was like sure. There is no Snarry in this but there will be Drarry and Snupin.

Review and you get a lemon drop. Which are really good. And I would know. :D WooHoo 3179 words!


	7. Not a Chapter,but you can read it anyway

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT………………………I think

K, so I'm not going to update for the rest of the week, so expect the next update maybe this weekend or next week.

Thanks for reading and I love reviews so thanks for those. :D


	8. Another Update

Sorry guys, but I have writers block for this story right now. O_o I feel bad because I'm starting a new story, but I've been thinking about this for a while. I'll still update but I'm not sure when. So I sacrifice……..*gives up lemon drops* I'll have to order them.


	9. NOTICE

**PLEASE READ THIS ^-^**

Hey everyone who is following this story! Sorry I havent updated in a long while, Ive been busy. I'm moving in a few days so I have no internet at the house we are moving out of and I'm using the ancient computer at my grandma's house. Most of the stories I am in the process of updating for you and I'm almost done with the first chapter of a new fic (Neville/Harry fluff fic for those interested). I'll be putting that up monday when the cable and internet is hooked up at our new house (I'm in interior designer mode). Dont hate me D:

You guys are probably used to slow updates anyways, especially you guys with a lot of fics going on at once.

FOR A NEW LIFE READERS:

I'm gonna update yes! I actually had the next chapter written but I dont like it, so I am gonna rewrite it.

FOR FaT READERS:

Same thing as A New Life, except I havent written the chapter yet.

FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME READERS:

I've got plans for this story :D dont worry...Harry isnt evil...I hope I never said he was, he's dark, but that doesnt mean he's evil.

FOR PARTY PLANNING READERS:

I will be starting on the sequel soon, even though its farther in the summer here than I expected to be starting.

FOR ALL THE OTHERS:

I'm working on it lol. The new Neville/Harry fic has been occupying my fanfic righting time, plus I've been trying to write a fic about Snape in his sixth year, but its just a thought right now.

:D tell me if you want to know about the new fic when I put it up and I'll send you a message.


	10. Bleh

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
